Aino Megumi/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art HappinessChargePrettyCurePromo.jpg|Cure Lovely on the official poster Lovely's Poster Pose.png|Cure Lovely's pose from the official poster Megumi.jpg|Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely from Toei's website. Hcpc.ainomegumi.asahi.prof.PNG|Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely's official profile for Asahi's website. Cure Lovely concept art 002.jpg|Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely's from Asahi's website. Cure Lovely concept art 001.jpg|Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely's from Asahi's website. lovely3.jpg|Aino Megumi from Asahi's website. Lovely4.jpg|Aino Megumi from Asahi's website. Charge fc1 framenko.jpg|Cherry Flamenco from Asahi's website. Charge fc1 hiphop.jpg|Lollipop Hip Hop from Asahi's website. Chara left.png|Cure Lovely's Cherry Flamenco and Lollipop Hip Hop forms. Cure Lovely.png|Cure Lovely's profile. costume02.png|Megumi's school uniform profile. costume03.png|Megumi's casual clothes profile. Lollipop Hip Hop.png|Lollipop HipHop's profile. Cherry Flamenco.png|Cherry Flamenco's profile. Lovelyinnocent.png|Official profile for Lovely's Innocent Form. Image cure01.png|Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely's movie profile. Img popup lovely.jpg|Cherry Flamenco and Lollipop HipHop forms. Hcpc.officialstory01.PNG|Official art of Megumi, along with Hime, Yuko, and Seiji. NS334.jpg|Cure Lovely profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Cure.Lovely.full..jpg|Cure Lovely's poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Cure Lovely Movie.png|Cure Lovely's full stance for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Chara01.png|Super Happiness Lovely. Tumblr ndra6jATay1sl5ajdo1 1280.jpg|Super Happiness Lovely concept art. Tumblr ndra6jATay1sl5ajdo3 1280.jpg|Super Happiness Lovely concept art. (side/back view) Tumblr ndra6jATay1sl5ajdo2 1280.jpg|Super Happiness Lovely face concept art. wall_hapi_sp_05_S.jpg|Special wallpaper featuring Cure Lovely from Pretty Cure Online. foreverlovely.jpg|Forever Lovely concept art Megumi_Lovely_All_Stars_Profile.png|Cure Lovely's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Lovely Stance 2.png|Official art of Cure Lovely c03_1_main (1).png|Cure Lovely's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Lovely Haru no Carnival.png|Cure Lovely's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Forever Lovely pose.png|Official artwork of Forever Lovely HCPCOCB_-_Megumi.png|Megumi in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Official Complete Book Cure Lovely Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Lovely's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Lovely.png|Infant Cure Lovely profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureLovelyMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Lovely from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Aino Megumi Megumiisexcited.jpg|Megumi is excited Megumi admires Hime's fashion sense.jpg|Megumi admires Hime's fashion sense Hcpc.megumifirsttrans.PNG|Megumi feeling the power. Hcpc.megumitransform.PNG|Megumi about to transform. Tumblr mz6uzaypTW1s4q99no2 1280.png|Megumi's reflection in PreChanMirror. Megumihime.jpg|Megumi and Hime about to transform in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Cmgumi.PNG|Megumi in the opening. Megumi.along.with.PNG|Megumi in the opening with Iona, Yuko and Hime. Megumi when her hair not tied.jpg|Megumi with her hair untied Megumi singing.jpg|Megumi singing 1396774636842.png|Megumi as an idol. HCPC18 Wedding With Mirror Chans..png|Megumi, Yuko and Hime with their PreChanMirrors Megumisummerclothes.jpg|Megumi in her summer clothes. Megumidress.jpg|Megumi in a nice dress. Summeruniforms.png|Megumi and her classmates in their summer uniforms. MegumiandRibbon.png|Megumi and Ribbon. Youngmegumi.jpg|Young Megumi megumisocceruniform.jpg|Megumi in a soccer uniform. HCPC21 Megumi Cute.jpg|Megumi as a dog hncp23-megumi02.jpg|Megumi as a patissierre. BusGuideMegumi.png|Megumi as a bus guide. TVReporterMegumi.jpg|Megumi as a reporter. Aloalo on Megumi.png|Aloalo on Megumi's face 31a5f452.jpg|Megumi crying with a stream of tears MegumiHimeMaids.jpg|Megumi and Hime as maids in episode 34. sejimegumi.png|Megumi and Seiji. Megumi can't skate.png|Megumi can't skate. Megumi's Christmas present from Iona.png|Megumi's Christmas present from Iona. Thank You Seiji.jpg|Megumi's gift from Seiji. A Serious Lovely.png|Megumi about to transform Megumi smiles at Seiji.jpg|Megumi smiles at Seiji Megumi cries.png|Megumi cries Megumi is shocked to see Red.jpg|Megumi is shocked to see Red Precard.megumiflorist.png|Megumi as a florist Megumi Detective.png|Megumi as a detective BlueMegumi.png|Megumi bumps into Blue SillyMegumi.png|Silly Megumi with Seiji and Yuuko Megumi is happy.jpg|Megumi is happy Cure Lovely Tumblr mz6uzaypTW1s4q99no3 1280.png|Cure Lovely along with her LovePreBrace. Hcpc.lovely.tranformation02.png|Cure Lovely jumping. Lovelyfinishingpose.png|Cure Lovely's old finishing pose. Lovely.newendinstance.png|Cure Lovely's new finishing pose. Lovely dances around.png|Lovely dances around gbbhnnh.PNG|Cure Lovely is amazed by becoming a Pretty Cure. HapinessChargePose.png|Cure Lovely and Cure Princess's group pose n9fw.png|Cure Lovely during Pinky Love Shoot Curelovelyatack.jpg|Cure Lovely's attack. twinmiracleps.png|Cure Lovely and Princess performing Twin Miracle Power Shoot. 500thEpisodeIntro.jpg|Cure Lovely with the other Happiness Charge Pretty Cures saying the special 500th episode congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 14 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! HCPC17 Lovley and Honey Arrive.jpg|Cure Lovely and Honey arrive on time. HCPC18 HCT effected By Form Change..png|Lovely and her team affected by Hawaiian Alohaloe. making The Heart.png|Lovely making the heart during her transformation Lovely NS3 Boss.png|Cure Lovely in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3. BrokenLovely.jpg|Cure Lovely psychologically shaken. LovelysReflection.jpg|Lovely's reflection in the Shining Make Dresser. Lovely Half Form.png|Lovely during Happiness Big Bang For Love.png|Lovely during Happiness Big Bang. HoneyInnocentForm.png|Lovely and the others in their Innocent Forms. Happiness Trio Arrives (31).jpg|Lovely arrives with Princess and Fortune. InnocentLovely.jpg|Cure Lovely in her Innocent Form. HCPC38 Lovely Dodges Tender Attack.jpg|Cure Lovely dodges Dark Tender's attack. Lovely Singing.jpg|Lovely singing during Innocent Purification HCPC Lovely During Innocent Purefiction.png|Lovely during Innocent Purification. Lovely hugs Mirage.png|Lovely hugs Mirage. Lovely's reflection in Red's eye.png|Lovely's reflection in Red's eye. Lovely vs Red's Saiark.png|Lovely vs Red's Saiark. Seiji VS PreCure.png|Lovely vs brainwashed Seiji HCPC46 Flashback lovely.png|Seiji vs Lovely Lovely Seiji.png|Lovely's attempt to reach Seiji To The Final Battle.png|Cure Lovely heads to the Red Planet with the others Lovely shocked to see Seiji.png|Lovely shocked to see Seiji evil Lovely tries to destroy the crystal.png|Lovely tries to destroy the crystal Lovely expresses her feelings to Seiji.png|Lovely expresses her feelings to Seiji Forever Lovely Mid Transformation.png|Forever Lovely Mid Transformation Red and Lovely in Space.jpg|Forever Lovely fights Red up in space I Love The Love.jpg|Forever Lovely appears Lovely Performs Lovely Shower.jpg|Forever Lovely using Forever Happiness Shower Princess With Forever Lovely.jpg|Forever Lovely with Princess Goodbye Bluesama.jpg|Lovely with her friends saying goodbye to Blue Lovely And Flora End of Episode 49.png|Lovely with Cure Flora in the end of episode 49. 9159d210-s.jpg|Forever Lovely close up 29a2cd30-s.jpg|Forever Lovely smiling Superhappinesslovely.png|Super Happiness Lovely's pose Caged cures in Everyone is Singing With Magic.jpg|Lovely captured along with Cure Heart and Cure Princess LovelyVSUnlovely.png|Lovely fights Unlovely LovelyVSPhantom.png|Lovely fights Phantom HCPC31 The Team With Their Wings+Mascots.jpg|Lovely and everyone flying FlyingPLFH.png|Cure Lovely flying with her teammates PrincessLovelyFortuneHoney.png|Happy Lovely, hugging her teammates PLFH.png|Summoning Shining Make Dresser Lovely_Attacked.jpg|Lovely attacked Lovelyfighting seriously.jpg|Lovely is fighting seriously Lovely_Blocking.jpg|Lovely blocking Lovelylaughing.jpg|Lovely laughing Lovelysalutes.jpg|Lovely salutes Lovelyisserious.jpg|Lovely is serious Lovely smiles weakly.jpg|Lovely smiles weakly Lovely cries.jpg|Lovely cries Cherry Flamenco Hcpc.flamingo.ending.PNG|The Cherry Flamenco form in the closing. Cherryflamenco.png|Cherry Flamenco attacks. Cherryflamenco.closeup.PNG|Cherry Flamenco close-up. HCPC03.03.png|Passion Dynamite RosaTormenta.png|Cherry Flamenco using Lovely Rosa Tormenta. Cherry Flamenco LovePreBrace.png|Cherry Flamenco's LovePreBrace. Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Cherry Flamenco using the Fire Festival attack.jpg|Lovely performing Lovely Fire Festival Lollipop Hip Hop Hcpc.lollipop.ending.png|Lollipop Hip Hop in the first ending LollipopHipHopAttack1.jpg|Lovely about to attack LollipopHipHopAttack2.jpg|Close-up of Lovely during her attack Hiphop 02.png|The LovePreBrace shining HCPC05.04.png|Music notes crashing down on the Choiarks Hcpc05.lollipophiphop.precard.PNG|The Lollipop HipHop PreCards in the PreChanMirror Precure charge.jpg|Lovely in her Lolipop HipHop form with Princess and Honey in their form changes Previews Ainomegumi.jpg|Aino Megumi concept art. 640674bd80977de88c22280a0860ad7d.jpg|Cure Lovely preview HCPC1.jpg|Cure Lovely, Princess and Honey Card. HappinessCharge Precure!.jpg|Cures Card 71zIKNPoEjL._AA1087_.jpg|Card with Cure Lovely aino megumi art.jpg|Megumi in hiking clothes preview innocent form art.jpg|Cure Lovely's Innocent Form preview cure lovely art.jpg|Cure Lovely's preview Cure lovely concept art.png|Cure Lovely's concept art Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery